


Waiting for Geno to get home...

by Harrimaniac27



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Digital Art, Lace, M/M, Malkin Jersey, NSFW Art, Panties, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrimaniac27/pseuds/Harrimaniac27
Summary: Sid puts on a pair of his best black and gold lacy panties and Geno's jersey, hopefully he'll be pleasantly surprised when he gets back from being away for so long...I'll be posting some of my more spicy art on here and on my NSFW twitter account! Thanks for looking)
Relationships: Sidney Crosby/Evgeni Malkin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

****

****


	2. Tried and True Methods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wearing Geno's jersey never fails to get him going)

****

****

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse me Sir, but that's my emotional support hockey player in lingerie)
> 
> If you like what you see, please consider giving my NSFW twitter page a follow!  
> https://twitter.com/Hrrimaniac27art


End file.
